Ask Thundella and Pals
(Now Thundella) Thunder Magica, a lavender colored unicorn with a few red and dark red highlighted bangs. He lives in Ponyville but doesn't do much there. His cutie mark has a red version of the big star in Twilight Sparkle 's cutie mark but only has 2 stars, 2 ki blasts, and 2 thunderbolt blades all diagonally away from eachother. His cutie mark represents combat magic even if it doesn't look like it, but he uses ki blast more but his magic is stronger and most of his most deadly attacks come from it, except it takes a longer time to channel. He has fought his best friend Yellow Flash with these abilities and has even used them to levitate in the air. He has a cousin in Canterlot called Shining Star, you can find out all about on her page. But he also has another cousin called Estelle, she doesn't get much screen time since when you see her she's usually asleep and when awake she's awake at the wrong timing. Yellow Flash is a light yellow coated unicorn with an ornage mane and he has managed to cause a massive crater in the ground in his fight with Thunder which was cut shortly by Royal Dashington. A mare that Thunder has befriended and lives with, she is a cyan coated pony with a purple mane, she too is an unicorn. Unlike those 2 she cannot create massive craters but yet uses reason to stop her foes. (You never see her fight as of so far.) They also have a foe currently called Katana Slash who had 2 alicorn amulets in her body and since they were in her flesh instead of corrupting her mind it corrupted her soul. She fought with Derpy for a short time and asked for forgiveness and gave up. Shining Star summoned Smooze unto Katana, and thus Katana self destructed as an attempt to destroy Smooze. But unlike Chiaotzu rom DBZ she actually does take her opponent with her. She is a pink coated pesasus with a dark blue mane. 'Story Arc 1' One night Yellow Flash aka Flash is covered in blood after an off-screen fight with Katana, she states that you have even more potential than Thunder and that I can give you the power needed to beat him. After hearing this offer he decides to rush over to Royal's house and states that Katana Slash is back, and as they here this the gang thinks it's the end for them. While they're panicing, Katana has beaten Twilight's friends off-screen and waits for Twilight to arrive. Princess Sparkle arrives and they have a short match and Katana wins but Twilight mentions that it's almost as if she's draining me of my magic. After that conflict Thunder reads in a news paper article that Twilight was reduced to the size of a filly, and that the Elements of Harmony were stolen. And after a lot of filler, in which a two month gap was formed. In that filler Thunder answers a few questions and learns rwo new techniques but not spells. Thunder learns the "Tumblr Bomb" and the "Tumblr Blade", and after doing some training Thunder makes a request to Carrel Smith to make him a sword made from the properties of orichalcum. Thunder finally decides to confront Katana the very same day Flash decides to go team with Katana, the two fight while Katana watches the fight and eats some popcorn. The two of them clash with great force! Thunder using the chidori and Flash using the rasengan, and if you've ever watched Naruto you would know the two moves counter eachother. Katana notices that Flash seems to be having a hard time fighting Thunder and thinks about helping him out and then Sarteck and Bryant arrive to the battle field and fight Katana. Then the fight started up, there were Falcon Punches clashing, explosions everywhere. But after they actually do get caught up in the explosion only Thunder and Katana are left standing and Thunder decides to summon Derpy Hooves to the stand. Derpy is completely outclassing Katana's powers. After seeing that she is weaker than Derpy she asks for forgiveness and states that she surrenders, but Thunder says finish her off now. Derpy forgives Katana and bam Shining Star hops onto the field and summons Smooze to crush Katana and grabs Thunder and Derpy and warps to a safe distance. Shining forgets that Sarteck and Bryan are on the field and Katana gives Flash an order to get them out of there and as he gets away from where Smooze is about to land Katana self destructs and takes Smooze to the Afterlife with her only leaving two alicorn amulets on the field that possibly contain some of King Sombra's essense in them. 'Story Arc 2' Thunder Magica and his friend Yellow Flash are accused of murdering 3 innocents who were said to have competed in the same tournament as Thunder but that isn't so much the case as Shining Star, his cousin and a new defense attorney work together to find clues to prove him and his friend not guilty. Celestia banishes Flash and Thunder to the moon, and accidently turns them female in the process forever thus having Thunder new name being Thundella. Without notice a new suspect is found and Thundella and Flash were allowed to come back and Shining takes no time to waste and instantly uses a magatama on her cousin with 2 psyche locks appearing after Thundella says "I wouldnt hide anything from you" 'Side Story 1 & 2: Cutie Mark Swap and Vampony King Ranma' In the cutie mark swap Thundella Magica's cutie mark is swapped out with Secret Agent Pony 007 and have a short series of events that arent canon kinda. While in Vampony King Ranma, Thundella and Yellow Flash are shown in his grasp and kills them. They are currently in Other World while Twilight, Rainbow, and Applejack fight Ranma themselves.della said "What are you talking about, I'm not hiding anything." Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:Text blog Category:RP Blog Category:Closed Blog